TMNT&N
by mellra
Summary: Orphaned at a young age by the Foot Clan, can young Naruto find a place in the world? With the help of four mutant turtles and a rat sensei he might! Challenge fic.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything I wrote about, would I honestly post it here?

**AN: **Hey all! So, after over 16 years of hard work I'm now officially graduated! That means I'll hopefully have more time for my stories when I'm not at work. On that note, here's the second challenge story before I get back to my main ones. This will be a Naruto and TMNT crossover idea, as I feel there are not nearly enough stories of this category (that, and the new TMNT/Ghostbusters crossover really helped inspire me). I'm a 90's kid, so I grew up on the 1980's TMNT and also enjoyed the 2003 version. Didn't quite get into the 2012 version though due to the fact that I feel they're trying too hard. And the person who came up with the Turtles design for the latest movie should be stabbed. Repeatedly. That said, this story will involve Naruto being born in the 2003 TMNT world.

The idea is this: Naruto was born in TMNT New York. He is orphaned at age five by the Foot ninja when his father, an up and coming police officer refused to back down or be bought off, and is forced to flee into the sewers by his mother before she's killed. There, he runs into Splinter and the Turtles, who are currently the same age as Naruto. Taking pity on the boy, Splinter raises him as his fifth 'son,' and teaches him the art of the ninja as well. He grows up alongside the Turtles and they see each other as brothers, each having their own interactions. He still goes to school and stuff under an assumed identity but goes back to the lair afterwards. Later, he picks up a puppy Akita named Kurama that he raises as his pet. I'm thinking later, Kurama gets exposed to the mutagen that changed the Turtles and becomes more humanoid, plus gets a few more tails. Weapon wise, Naruto will specialize in the chain-scythe, or kusarigama, as it's a perfect blend of a bladed and blunt weapon like the Turtles have, as well as matching his unpredictable nature and being a tribute to Kushina. Pairing wise, I've seen a bit too many Naruto/Karai so how about Naruto/Angel, as they'll be close to the same age? Naruto/April is out because I think she goes perfectly with Casey.

Again, **CHALLENGE **people! That means that unless this gets adopted, there will be nothing more from this story on this site so please, either adopt it yourself or ask a friend. Now on with the story!

**New York**

A five year old boy was walking aimlessly throughout the sewers of New York City, wearing nothing more than his orange pajamas. One may ask why a boy, barely out of his toddler years, would be in the sewers of all places, and why he was in his nightwear. Not only that, but the boy was nearly covered in soot and tears ran down his dirty cheeks from both of his eyes. Underneath the ash and tears, the boy's hair was a spikey mess of sun kissed blonde while his eyes were twin pools of blue. Also on both cheeks were three whisker shaped birthmarks. This boy's name was Naruto Namikaze, and he was an orphan as of tonight.

His parent's names were Minato and Kushina, and they were well off middle class parents who had nothing but love and care for their son. Minato was an up and coming police detective while Kushina was a talented novelist, and while they weren't rich they got by easily enough. However, the problems started several months ago when Minato had stumbled across some information that suggested a shadowy crime organization had taken root in the city. No one talked too much about it, but there were whispers that Minato followed that led him to a name of the organization: The Foot Clan. Through his research, Minato found the Foot had originated in Japan before expanding to the U.S. and had their hands in multiple illegal activities. They were involved in drug smuggling, counterfeiting of money, gunrunning, murder, assassination, computer hacking, theft, and there was even hints of terrorism. However, Minato couldn't find any clear evidence to the Clan's existence or even who their members were, and any witnesses usually went missing. A few weeks ago, Minato received some potentially threatening letters, and there were signs that he was being followed. Minato, unlike most men, didn't choose to run. He had a strong sense of morality and justice, a trait his adopted father in Japan taught him, and it was a trait he passed onto his son, so he continued his investigation.

Earlier that night, the family of three was awoken by what sounded like a riot forming. Outside their apartment, a large group of men dressed in black ninja garb with a red trident symbol had set fire to the building, and were using the distraction to go and remove the Namikaze family from existence. Acting quickly, Minato had Kushina take Naruto to one of the back rooms in the building while he went to hold off the attackers with his service pistol. As the redhead and her son hid, the sounds of shots being fired roared through the burning building as did the sound of a door splintering, before there was a grunt and a thud. There was then the sounds of men going from room to room in the apartment, breaking down doors and overturning furniture. With tears in her eyes, Kushina knew her husband was dead. Fearing for her son's safety, the woman opened up a small opening in the floor of the room they were in. This was one of the reasons the couple had bought the apartment years ago, as there was a secret escape route to the sewers in case of an emergency. Kushina lowered the shell-shocked boy into the hole, but before she could even attempt to crawl down the too small hole, the door to the room splintered as it was kicked.

Knowing she wouldn't have time to squeeze down the hole before the door was broken down and they were discovered, Kushina turned to look at her son with a sad smile. "Naruto…you need to get away from here. Don't worry, I'll follow when I can. Just promise me you'll be safe, won't you? I…love you!"

With that, the redhead closed the hatch to the passageway, leaving her son down in the darkness. "M-Mom? Mommy?! MOM!" Naruto cried out, breaking out of his shock and trying to climb back up the hole but found it blocked off. He stood there crying while trying to break back into his home but after a few minutes, the entrance started to get hot and smoke started to pour into the tunnel as the fire spread. Sobbing and coughing, Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He ran for what felt like an eternity before collapsing onto the walkway beside the filthy sewer water and cried his heart out until he felt like he'd cried out every tear in his body. Finally, Naruto drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

A few hours passed when five peculiar figures cautiously came on the scene. One of the smaller figures walked over to the sleeping boy and studied him for a few seconds before turning to the other four figures and saying in the voice of a young boy, "Can we keep him?"

**New York (Ten Years Later)**

It was going on evening and the back streets of New York looked to be the last place any sane person would be walking at. This however, did not apply to the fifteen year old blonde boy who was holding a bag of groceries while whistling Lady Gaga's Applause. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, and the years had changed the boy. Some said that he could easily have passed as a clone of his father Minato if it wasn't for the slightly rounded face, eyes, and whisker marks. He stood at a decent height of 5' 9" and his hair was as spikey as ever and was held up by a green headband. He wore a burnt orange sleeveless T-shirt that had a red spiral in the center, a plain crystal necklace that was given to him by his adopted grandmother on his 13th birthday, jeans, orange and black sneakers, and he also had his arms and legs tapped off at the wrists and ankles.

While at times the boy would still grieve his family, he largely didn't let it get to him and tried to stay on the positive side. Besides, he still had people that cared and loved him. The first were his adopted grandparents on his father's side, who on paper were his legal guardians. The second were his 'family' that had brought him in on that terrible night, and who he lived with and had his grandparents' blessings. While not 'normal' by any sense of the imagination, Naruto couldn't imagine living anywhere else. And, thanks to the training his sensei/adoptive father gave him and his 'brothers', Naruto was confident he'd never lose a family member again. Back with our favorite blonde, he was currently running some errands that only he could do for his 'father' and 'brothers'. However, he left slightly later than planned and in these crime infested parts of New York, this could turn out very badly for most people.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" a voice called out from an adjacent alleyway.

Naruto stopped whistling and sighed, turning to the voice. Out of several alleyways stalked a large group of thugs. They all wore biker themed clothes and had a purple dragon tattooed on either their skin or their jackets. The leader, a muscular man who wore his red hair in a spikey Mohawk and wore dark sunglasses despite the fading light, gave the blonde a sick grin showing a mouth full of golden teeth. "We've got a bone to pick with you, blondie," the man sneered.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said in a bored tone, "Jeeze T-Bone, you think you and your playmates would have learned after the last three times."

There was an angry growl amongst some of the men, a lot of them showing signs of bruising and bandages wrapped around other injuries. T-Bone just continued to smirk, "Yeah, but unlike the other times, I was able to get some more of my 'playmates' to come out for the game. Figured it'd make it more fun, for us that is!"

Stifling a scoff, Naruto set down his bag of groceries and cracked his neck before drawling out, "Whatever. I've tried asking nicely before and I know it doesn't do jack to guys like you so I'll say this: get out of my way and you won't have to change your name from 'Purple Dragons' to 'Black-and-Blue Dragons!'"

T-Bone had his turn to scoff before pulling out a lead pipe and starting to advance on the whiskered blonde. "Cute. Let's see how cute you are in a body cast!" he shouted before he lunged, followed by his gang mates.

Before they could reach the teen though, the blonde quickly jumped back and pulled something out from underneath his shirt. Naruto now held in his hand a chain slightly over ten feet long that had a sharp sickle on one end and a five pound weight on the other. This weapon is a chain-scythe, or kusarigama. It appeared that the whiskered boy had wrapped the chain around his torso while sticking the handle of the sickle into the back of his pants to avoid suspicion of carrying the odd weapon out in the open. Naruto started idly twirling the weight end of the chain in his left hand while his right tightly gripped the sickle. With narrowed eyes he said, "Last chance to back out now guys, otherwise I can't guarantee any of you won't be in the hospital before tomorrow."

With a show of bravado, T-Bone spat, "Ha! If you think your dorky ninja weapons gonna intimidate all of us, you've got another thing coming, you little bra-AGK!"

The rest of the thug's works were drowned out by the sound of a chained weight planting itself firmly in his stomach, causing him to lose both his breath and his lunch as he fell to the ground in a fetal position, the lead pipe clanging down next to him. Seeing their leader go down so easily, you'd think the other street punks would realize that attacking was probably not a good idea. This did not occur to the gang. After all, they were the Purple Dragons! The toughest gang in the Big Apple! Besides, they still outnumbered the blonde brat 15 to one! With a shout, the gang members all charged with their makeshift weaponry. Instead of looking concerned, the blonde just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Idiots."

The first thug came up to the whiskered teen and tried to brain him with a 2X4, but Naruto easily dodged the clumsy swing and wrapped the chain of his weapon around the man's right leg before giving a violent tug and sending him crashing to the ground. The next thug came at him with a switchblade, which Naruto blocked with the blade of his sickle. With a twist of his wrist, Naruto's heavier blade snapped the switchblade like a toothpick and, before the Dragon could recover, Naruto took him out with a sharp kick to the temple. Hearing a whistling noise, Naruto was able to move his head in time to avoid a throwing knife that was aimed for his skull. Turning with a glare, Naruto saw the culprit clutching five more knives while juggling a sixth in his other hand. Naruto, with the look of a major league baseball player, chucked the weight as hard as he could at the knife thrower who ducked just in the nick of time. The man stood up and with a cocky smirk called out, "Ha! Yah missed!"

Seconds later though, his world exploded in pain as the weight had bounced off the wall behind him and slammed into the back of his head. Naruto grinned, "I never miss, I improvise."

Seeing the ninja-like blonde distracted, four thugs leapt at him at once with different weapons poised to take him out. However, before they could land their sneak attack, four shadows suddenly burst from the alleyways and easily overpowered the Purple Dragons. Turning with a smirk, Naruto said, "You guys are late. Another five minutes and I'd have to have all the fun to myself!"

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up, blondie. Betch'a a week of cleaning duty that you woulda been begging for help if we didn't show up," a young yet gruff voice shot back.

"Aw, give him a break Raph. After all, we did have to make that detour because someone, _Mikey_, decided to take a 'short-cut'," another voice cut in.

"Com'on Don! I thought that passing through the construction site woulda saved us at least half the usual time!" another, more youthful voice whined.

"Alright, break it up you guys. You alright Naruto?" a final voice said in a concerned, authoritative tone.

Naruto snorted, "Eh, don't worry yourself so much Leo. Not like any of these Purple Dragon chumps could take any of us on on our worst day."

The four figures revealed themselves in the fading light of the alley. All four looked like anthropomorphic turtles, all standing around Naruto's height and all wore headbands that acted as masks over their eyes. One wore a light blue mask and held twin katana in his hands. This was the eldest brother, Leonardo. The second brother was named Raphael and his mask was red while he clutched a pair of sai. The brother wearing a purple mask and wielding a bo staff was Donatello, while the last brother wore an orange mask while carrying two nunchucks. To most, the sight of humanlike turtles would be startling at the very least. Naruto, however, just smiled at the four mutants who he'd come to see as brothers in all but blood.

On the night he was made an orphan, Naruto was found by the four turtles and their father/sensei, a mutant rat named Splinter. When Naruto awoke, he was at first scared by the strange creatures that surrounded him, but due to his childish curiosity, Naruto soon found himself warming up to the mutants. While at first Splinter wanted to drop off Naruto at a hospital or orphanage, thanks to the pleading of the turtles and Naruto, he relented in allowing the human to stay after hearing of what happened to the boy's family. After having the blonde get into contact with his living relatives, Splinter agreed to watch over the boy as a 'friend of the family' until the boy's grandparents could come to America to pick him up. When the boy's grandparents arrived, Naruto introduced him to the mutants that were quickly becoming like a second family to him. His grandparents were, understandably, shocked at first, but seeing how happy the boy was with them, agreed to allow the mutants to watch over him. While his grandparents were his guardians on paper and saw him every weekend, Naruto spent the majority of his time down in the sewers with the four turtles learning the art of the ninja from their rat sensei.

"W-what the heck are those freaks?!" one of the conscious Purple Dragons cried out.

Naruto turned to the man with a glare, "These 'freaks' are my brothers, jerk," Naruto growled before gaining a predatory smirk that was shared by the turtles. "Hey guys, the one who knocks out the most bozos gets out of chore duty for the rest of the month!" he declared.

"Deal!" the four said at the same time before the small group charged forward with various war cries.

**AN: **And scene! What did you all think? Interesting, no? Again, if anyone wants to take this challenge, please let me know either by PM or Review and I'll get back to you ASAP. Otherwise, this story will remain a one-shot forever! Up next is Kid Kyubi, so look forward to it!


End file.
